


You are never a failure

by Chu_Ju



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola!Grimsley, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Jinea travels a lot, Pokemon, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Surf, Surfer!Grimsley, The Grace of Ho-oh, This is her life story, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: Jinea Organza King fails to defeat Cynthia, she takes a life changing travel.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Original Pokemon Trainer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Get out kid. Get me another weakling !” the sadistic smirk of Cynthia’s shone in the darkness of the final room of the Building of the League.  
However, the challenger, Jinea, didn’t feel bad nor mad. She just left. Being a regular in the cathedral of Hearthome City had taught her a lot. She was a religious girl. She got out feeling compassion, just like Arceus, her god.  
She went home after healing her pokemon in a pokecenter in the way. Her infernape was tired of the battle with the Garchomp. Her Milotic wanted to leave. She felt like she disappointed her pokemon and put them in huge danger. These spikes and scythes the Garchomp had for arms had annihilated her team and had given her team near-death wounds. She released her pokemon in the wild. They were happy for that. Right after that, the 28 year old, Jinea with her remaining money travelled to Johto. She had enough money to travel, thank Arceus.  
She went right to Brass Tower, Ecruteak city and prayed to Ho-oh for enlightenment. It was the patron saint of her family since her mother was from Johto. As she was praying she heard an unfamiliar pokemon cry. She looked at the direction it was coming from…the sky. And there was it. Ho-oh in all it’s glory. Some sort of gold dust rained upon her and right into her eyes. Since then her coffee brown eyes became honey yellow and she noticed that she could speak to pokemon as a Hoothoot appeared. At first, she believed she could only talk to flying types like Hoothoot, since she was blessed by Ho-oh, which is a flying type, but soon a Pineco approached as soon as she started talking to it. Seeing as she was gifted. She decided to give the pokemon she had ignored, due to them being weak, a second chance and thus make them strong fighters by her side and this is how Jinea’s journey begins.  
~x~  
Back in Sinnoh, Jinea was in Orenburgh Mine. She had no real reason aside of catching a Zubat. Everyone was considering it a weak pokemon, but she wanted to give Zubats a second chance.  
She found one on level 7.  
“Hey little Zubat, want to join me ?” she asked in pokemon language.  
It replied yes and that it was feeling lonely.  
“Then I’ll befriend you.” She said with that the Zubat followed. “I shall name you, Captain. You’ll be the leader of my future team.” She smiled. Captain, being a Zubat, was blind, but still was grateful and thankful and tagged along.  
Jinea was on her bicycle. Captain was following behind her. She stopped by the river by the Valley Windworks. There she was swimming peacefully and as she was swimming she noticed a strong but not confident Magikarp. She dove and picked him up as he was getting mocked by the rest of the school. She got him out of the water and talked to him.  
“Hey, I’m going to take care of you. You need care and confidence. Want to join me ?” asked Jinea sweetly in pokemon language.  
He agreed and she rushed him to a pokemart to get a net ball and capture him to safety.  
“You need confidence. I will name you, Titanic. You will make an excellent, Gyarados.” She grinned and put the netball in her back. Night fell over Sinnoh and she headed to a pokecenter to rest with Captain and Titanic. The next day would be as much adventurous as this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinea got out of the pokecenter. She got to train her pokemon by getting them to fight some nearby pokemon. Of course on Titanic, her magikarp she used the Exp.Share. After Captain and Titanic grew some levels, they all left heading to Route 214 where a friend of Jinea’s was living and they’d play some Uno. She had a long time to visit that friend of hers, who lived in the countryside. She had moved as a baby (with her family of course) from Mauville City and they were looking for some peace in the countryside.  
As Jinea, Captain and Titanic were walking that way, they bumped upon a small squad of Spoinks. Jinea curious as always at why they were altogether. Decided to talk to them.  
“Hey Spoinks. Why have you gathered here ?” she asked.  
“We want to be noticed.” Said one of the Spoinks that seemed to like Jinea and wanting to befriend Captain.  
“Then…would you like to follow us ?” asked Jinea sweetly. She indeed had the gift of Ho-oh thought Jinea of herself.  
The little Spoink agreed and followed Jinea jumping up and down to keep her heart beating. 

Evenetually Captain, Springy and the net-balled Titanic got at Jinea’s friend’s house. Her name was Polaris. Her parents wanted her to become an Electric type trainer and thus gave her that name, that had its roots in Polarity, that had to do with Electricity and Physics.  
Jinea ringed the doorbell. Pola, opened the door and soon Jinea hugged her.  
“Hey, long time no see. How was the League ?” asked Pola.  
“I failed…miserably.” Sighed Jinea, but Springy and Captain hugged their master the best way they could. “Aww, I love you too guys !” she exclaimed.  
After a short talk about the League and what happened at Ecruteak city, they started playing Uno and then after a few games. Pola asked Jinea what she will do with her life.  
“So, what will you do now with your life ?” asked Pola.  
“I…I plan on going to Galar to see my aunt…Susan. She’s bossy, but…I need support.” Sighed Jinea.  
“I wish you luck.” Said Pola and gave her friend a hug.

Jinea left and went back to her home at Hearthome City. She packed her stuff for Galar and her father drove her to Jubilife City to catch the latest flight for Galar.

~x~  
Soon Jinea was at Wyndon and with a flying taxi was at Hulbury. She knocked on Lancelot 24 and soon she saw her aunt, Susan on the threshold.  
“Finally you are here, loser. Come on in.” said Aunt Susan.  
“Hey aunt Susan. I’m glad to see you too.” Sighed Jinea.  
“I heard you lost to Cynthia miserably. Is that true ?”asked Susan.  
“Yes, it’s true.” Replied Jinea while shaking her head.  
“Well, I’m gonna toughen you up, kiddo.” Said Jinea annoyed.  
“You are right. You are an adult, but not a responsible adult. Let me train you.” Said Aunt Susan.  
“Ok, let’s train.” Sighed Jinea.  
“Go upstairs and pack your things.” Said Susan to her niece. Jinea sighed again and went upstairs. She couldn’t believe that a 29 year old was getting handled by a 69 year old woman.  
After everything was settled, she fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinea woke up with a pain in the backbone. The bed wasn’t all that comfortable, but she dealt with it. She went downstairs to have some breakfast with her aunt.  
“Good morning, aunt Susan.” Said Jinea to her aunt.  
“You are late. It’s 8 o clock. The cereal will get mushy.” Said Susan rather angry.  
“Sorry, aunt.” Jinea apologized. However, she ate her kid’s cereal.  
“Ok, you may leave. I have housework to do and I want to stay alone. I really can’t stand others in my way when I try to put my house straight.” Sighed Susan.  
“Ok, I’ll try to catch some pokemon. I might be late.” Said Jinea and left with a sigh of her own.  
She headed to the mines and there she saw a small Wimpod. There were a few Wimpods as a matter of fact. So when one of them started following her around she didn’t know if it was one of the female ones or the male ones.  
“I’ll name you Cutey. You’re cute enough to be in my team and…you need a gender neutral name. Sorry buddy.” Apologized Jinea. The Wimpod named Cutey never spoke back. As if Wimpods never spoke. However, it always followed her. Then she took a look at her rotom phone, it was still early and her aunt would be annoyed if she was returning early. So she headed to Route 5.  
“Oh my Arceus, look at all these Farfetch’ds looking to become Sirfetch’ds. This is my chance !” Jinea approached the Farfetch’ds that all extended their leeks threateningly.  
“Hey, I come in peace.” She said calmly. The leader of the Farfetch’ds looked at her suspiciously. “Yes, that’s the truth…” she paused to let them talk among them.  
“Does any cute, brave fighter want to follow me. I got plenty of treats.” She said and got a scone she had bought from a bakery earlier.  
The Farfetch’ds disapproved.  
“Oh I get it. You want berries.” Said Jinea. At that the Farfetch’ds waved their tail feathers vividly. She got some oran berries and offered them at them.  
Soon a tall Farfetch’d. More handsome and lofty than the others started looking at Jinea in a friendly manner. It let a happy cry.  
“You wanna follow me ?” she asked cheerfully. The Farfetch’d nodded.  
And thus another pokemon was added to the team. Captain, Springy and Cutey cheered, Titanic was in his pokeball.  
~X~  
Jinea still had plenty of time till she could return home. So, she took her time training her pokemon. Captain was already a Golbat and Titanic just evolved into a Gyarados much to Jinea’s joy.  
“So, we need a name for you, how about…after the brave Sir Gwaine of the round table ?” suggested Jinea. After hearing that, the Farfetch’d agreed and let loud, happy cries.  
“Gotcha, Gwaine.” From now on his name would be Gwaine since he agreed.  
Soon it was time to return home to Hulbury, and stop training. Since it was dinner time.  
~x~  
During dinner time Jinea reported to her aunt all her news with pride. That Titanic evolved into a Gyarados. That she caught a Farfetch’d and she planned on training him intensively.  
“Remind me to give you something after dinner.” Said aunt Susan. Jinea grew suspicious. She was super evil in her mental notes.  
After dinner aunt Susan took her to the attic which was very creepy. There was a typical pokeball, she opened it and a scatterbug came out.  
“Wow ! This must be ancient. Poor thing !” said Jinea with a sad voice.  
“I had caught it during my honeymoon with my husband to Kalos. It’s a scatterbug and it wants to evolve. If you are as a good trainer, as you claim to be. Evolve this scatterbug into a Vivillon and well…it’s yours. Kudos.” Said Susan.  
“Thanks. I will have it evolved in zero time. Said Jinea feeling for the poor, little, almost doomed to be kept forever in a pokeball, Scatterbug.  
She hugged it gently and whispered to it and it started getting lively, while doing calculations on how many years ago had her aunt been married. It was 40 years. It had 60 years life left.  
“Not too shabby. If you were a Ninetails, you’d have plenty more.” Said Jinea gently. With that she exited the house and started training all her pokemon very hard. Soon Captain evolved into a Crobat, Springy evolved into a Grumpig, and soon Scatterbug became Spewpa and soon Vivilon. A beautiful Vivilon with Sea blue wings, as thin as crystal that filtered the sun light. However, it was sunset.  
“I’ll name you Crystal, because your wings are like Stained Glass, my dear beauty. Yes, I know you are female.” Said Jinea to Vivillon, who nodded joyfully, now named Crystal.  
Jinea returned to her aunt, as always with her pokemon out of their pokeballs. All of them were evolved except of her two freshly caught ones, Cutie and Gwaine.  
As soon as she stepped in, her aunt nodded in approval.  
“Good job, Jinea. You mad that obsolete thing evolve. Excellent.” Said Susan.  
“Anyone can evolve a Scatterbug, aunt Susan.” Jinea shook her head. She headed to her room to play with her pokemon.  
“Well, tomorrow you are out of here. You had enough fun.” Said her aunt with hatred.  
“Fine by me.” Said Jinea without looking back.  
Jinea had already plans to move to Unova. Anywhere, somewhere…just away from people that had huge expectations from her…like her parents that were expecting her to defeat Cynthia with her new gift and team. It was impossible. She’d go to Unova to clear up some stuff about what she wanted to do in the future.  
Would she like to become the champion of another region ? Do some other job ? She had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

In the airplane all of Jinea’s pokemon were in their heal balls except of Titanic who was in his net ball. Jinea was enjoying the flight to Unova and was thinking of were to reside. Castelia ? Nah, too crowded. Opelucid ? Oh yeah ! Nothing compares to a sci-fi city. She’d look for a job as a barista, or a barmaid, or something similar. She had no specific skills for a complicated work.  
~x~  
The airplane landed on Castellia City’s airport. A capital must have an airport after all…for the convenience of its citizens.  
As soon as Jinea got off, she rented a car by showing her Sinnoan ID and headed to Opelucid City. She found a studio and put her stuff in, then she got out to enjoy the nightlife.  
“Now this is a city ! Bars here we come !” said Jinea cheerfully. All her pokemon were asleep due to jet lag, so should be Jinea, but she was bursting with energy.  
“Time to explore an entire city.” She thought. She saw a sci-fi decorated café and she just couldn’t resist. She entered as fast as she could.  
“I’ll have a mojito please.” She said cheerfully. The man behind the counter made it quickly and offered it to her. She took a seat by the bar. Oddly enough there was Grimsley being sulk about the condition of his once considered richest families in Unova among the celebrities. The family had gone bankrupt since his siblings were huge spenders, unlike him, who was spending only his salary, which thankfully was large enough to live like a king.  
“Yeah, yeah *sigh* I know what you want. Here; get it and outta here.” Said Grimsley sorrowful. Jinea eavesdropped.  
“Funny. Really. Once the king of the league, making the hormones of the 14 year olds overflow and now, look at you. You are dressed in rags. What the Giratina is that Grimsley ?” laughed the other man.  
“I hate loan sharks you know.” Came a low voice from Jinea. The loan shark didn’t hear it, but it was enough to make Grimsley smile. A soft, peaceful, velvety voice that caressed with safety everything inside of him. He felt safe around her.  
“Damn, who is she ?” thought Grimsley.  
“Just take your money.” Said Grimsley with a sigh and rubbed his chin. The loan shark left. He turned to Jinea.  
“So, what’s the big idea here ?” asked Grimsley with a sarcastic grin. He was cynical as always.  
“I don’t like sad people.” Said Jinea with a charming, sultry yet innocent look on her face that perplexed Grimsley, but also…charmed him. He liked that look…unlike that anger in Shley, she was…different and peaceful and. “She has such a pure heart. No one needs to break it. She’s like a parent, so pure. Maybe…maybe…it’s time to make Grimsley Jr a reality.”  
“Hey…hey you !” called Jinea to get him out of his reverie.  
“Yeah ? Oh !” said Grimsley. It was obvious his mind was elsewhere.  
“I will help you. I know you are famous and all, but…I will help you.” Said Jinea.  
“We need to talk further about that since I got plans myself.” Said Grimsley and took her to a bar. Jinea had a virgin pina colada and Grimsley another Tequila.  
“How do you like that piece of…eww !” said Jinea looking at the Tequila.  
“Well, I plan on moving to Alola. I heard the Alolans love their Tequila and since I love Tequila shots….I’m giving it a try.” Said Grimsley and had his second Tequila.  
“I thought they liked rum ?” asked Jinea.  
“Mmmmaybe ? Dunno don’t ask me, but here’s my plan. I go to Alola, I become a professional surfer and I achieve fame and euphoria. The End. Big G is here baby.” Said Grimsley overjoyed.  
“Sounds good.” Said Jinea.  
“Would you mind joining me ?” asked Grimsley with a smirk.  
“I have travelled so much, why say no to a new travel. Count me in.” said Jinea and received a kiss on the lips. She fainted she was never kissed on the lips before by someone she 1.) Considered handsome,2.) She just met,3.) She was too shy to open up to.  
“Damn for a 50 year old with dark circles under my eyes. I still have it.” Said Grimsley in a low voice, he didn’t want the trash chicks in the bar to hear that Grimsley was there.  
After getting Jinea better, he told her that he planned to take to Alola with him. In particularly, he had saved some money to buy a small house in Ula’Ula island.  
“Alright. Allow me to pay for the ferry boat. A cousin of mine been there for vacation and told me she either had to take the yacht or the ferry boat. So, please allow me to pay for the ferry boat of the both of us.” Said Jinea. Grimsley nodded.  
“Sounds like a plan.” He said with a pure smile. Something rare of him. His smiles were usually cynical.  
And off they were.  
Jinea allowed Grimsley to drive because…we all know men drive more dangerously and fast and indeed he did and he got the flight for Alola in time.  
Jinea took a pill for Jet Lag and fell asleep on the seat by his side.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not a long travel. Alola is somewhat close to Unova.” Said Grimsley and wore a sleep mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon they landed to Alola. Jinea and Grimsley were rested. Grimsley was rested due to the sleep he got and Jinea due to the jet lag pills. Jinea got Crystal and Captain out and let them enjoy the Alolan sky.  
“How are you feeling guys ?” asked Jinea in pokemon language.  
“They seem like they were hit by Confuse Ray.” Grimsley was cynical as always.  
“Gee thanks.” Said Jinea offended. “I value my pokemon despite the back to back travels.” She said and grabbed some oran berries to feed to her pokemon. They ate them so fast, she could barely see.  
“They seem hungry.” Noticed Grimsley.  
“I am aware.” Replied Jinea at her limit. “Please give me a while to feed my Wimpod, my Farfetch’d and my Grumpig.” Said Jinea and continued after offering some oran berries to her pokemon. “The ferry boat is leaving at 10 it’s 9:30.” She explained.  
“True.” Replied Grimsley.  
After feeding her pokemon, there was still some time left for the ferry boat. As soon as it arrived they boarded and soon they were in Ula’Ula island.  
Grimsley’s house there was by the sea, so Jinea let Titanic swim by. He had missed the sea after all.  
~x~  
Time passed, Grimsley became a successful Mantine surfer with a huge fanbase. He was known as “Big G”. Basically Grimsley was making it rain.  
“Grimsley…”said Jinea coyly as he was watching tv. He was now dressed in a kimono and instead of a yellow scarf, he was wearing a black one.  
“Yeah, babe ?” he asked while watching tv.  
“We’ve been together for so long. I’ve seen you in your downs and in your ups. It’s high on time that you and I get…more than just…roommates ??” asked Jinea. “I want you in spirit and I crave you in flesh.” She said and touched his bare chest.  
“Mmm…someone wants to get married, huh ?” asked Grimsley.  
“Oh yes, I do.” She said and kissed his cheek.  
“That’s fine by me. Let Arceus will take place.” Said Grimsley.  
“Plus, ever after I founded that Beach Bar I’m standing ok financially. So…c’mon babe, let’s get married and then…let’s make sweet love.” Jinea almost begged the only man she really fell in love in her life.  
“Oh !? I’m not the sweet love kind of guy, but anyhow, you won’t found out about it now, but later on.” Smirked Grimsley.  
“You kinda worry me, but ok…what do you mean you son of a Zorua ?” said Jinea kind of annoyed.  
“Let’s just say you wanted to ask about what 50 shades of grey really should be like. I’m the one who knows. I’m into most of that stuff, just ask Shauntal.” Smirked Grimsley and kissed Jinea passionately. After a while they broke the kiss.  
“That’s fine by me, just don’t talk about other women before me, clear ?” asked the ever-jealous (obsessive and possessive) Jinea.  
“I love annoying you. I’ll talk to you about Shauntal and about Shley and the sex we had.” Grimsley roared with laughter.  
“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” she growled.  
“I love you so much when you are like that.” Said Grimsley and gave her yet another passionate kiss. After the kiss broke, Jinea prayed to Arceus to forgive the sinner.  
“Ok, ok I’m sorry, babe. Tomorrow we are getting married.” He kissed her cheek after she finished her prayer.  
“Thank you !” she said finally  
THE NEXT DAY EVENING…  
Jinea’s parents didn’t bother. Ever after she lost to Cynthia they had forgotten about her as their daughter. Her aunt Susan never cared for her. So Grimsley had called for a gambler priest from Unova to do the wedding in a small chapel and neither Jinea nor Grimsley had a single relative to wish them or watch the wedding with them.  
However, they enjoyed the wedding and the night that followed, despite that Jinea was tied up…


End file.
